Sammy's Song
by Sam L. Manson
Summary: I enjoyed writing this. Song- Sally's Song by Amy Lee Regular old. Sam-enters-the-talent-show story! *smiley faces*


okay guys! I'M ON A ROLL FOR STORIES! THANK YOU PLOT BUNNIES, I LOVESIES YOU!

oKAY! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS READ MY STORIES! When I saw how many more Reviews and story views I had-OW! I just hurt my hand on my Pizza!- I thought I was Hallucinating! You guys are A-MAZING AND THANK THE WORLD FOR HAVING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU IN IT! Thank you! :')

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, it would have more seasons than The Simpsons! :) Sorry, I don't own Danny Phantom. (if I did, though, I still would write Fanfctions! :) )  
Oh, I also DO NOT own 'Sally's Song' Amy Lee, Evanescence, Tim Burton, Danny Elfman and Disney Music do. :)

Wrote this to give us all a break from the summer weather! Hope you all ENJOY!

Sally's Song

I wassat in the auditourium waiting for the talent show to finally end and one look at the girls around me ( I was sat in Phantom form) told me that showing up as Phantom was not my best idea yet. I sat bored when Lancer announced the last contender for the talent competition.

"...And now for the last contestant of the day, Miss Sam Manson!" He boomed,my jaw dropped so far I had to check that it hadn't gone through the floor! She escorted herself to the middle of the stage. Sam was wearing a floor length black dress and had one netted fingerless black glove on her right hand. She also wore glittery ebony black eyeshadow and clear sparkly lipgloss. A beautiful teardrop shaped gem was laid on the far side of each of her cheeks, just visible under her eyes.

"This is a song for my friend, Danny Phantom." She announced softly to the audience.

Slow eerie piano music began to drift through the air, as if the music in itself was a dancer, gliding over and invisible dance floor.

Then Sam began to sing,

"I sense theres something in the wind,  
that feels like tradgety's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him,  
can't shake this feeling that I have,  
the worst is just around the bend.

And does he notice My feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me I think its not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
where will his actions lead us then?  
although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthuisiastic cloud.

And will we ever end up together oh woa oh woa oh woa oh woa ho woa woa whoa oh oh woahoh woa woa-a-a-ao"

She looked over to where I was sitting, with me trying to ignore Paulina flirting and Valerie secretly pointing a gun at my head, through her jacket.

"And will we ever, end up together no I think not it's never to become, for I am not the one..."

Everyone apart from a sulking Paulina applauded at her performance.

"Well I belive it's clear who the winner is! Congratulations Sam!" He handed her the trophy and boxes of sweets then the show was over.

I flew up to her from behind and picked her up bridal style. I set her down in her room.

"We need to talk." I stated

Pamela Mansons P.O.V.

I wasss checking on Sam when I saw her room was empty. Then I remembered she went out for a talent show. I was just about to leave when Danny Phantom showed up with my daughter in his arms bridal style. He set her down.

"We need to Talk." He stated.

I listened more closely at this.

'SHE KNOWS THE GHOST BOY!?' I thought.

He began,

"Sam, we have known each other since before kindergarten and you have grown more and more beautiful as the years grew on and I can't hide it anymore, I love you and If you want to stop being friends I-"

He was stopped by her lips on his and her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

'WHAT THE HECK?!'

He smiled through the kiss and a blue ring came around his middle and then parted to make two rings, one going up and one going down. The rings split at his limbs and the the ring went sidewards when it came to his head.

My mouth flew open and I was at a loss for words. Danny FENTON was KISSING my DAUGHTER!

Then I realised,

'There has never been a better boy for my daughter'

and I shut the door, smiling at my newfound trust in the boy.

HOPE U LIKED PEEPS! ROCK ON! *rick sign with right hand* WOO HOO! BRING ON THE REVIEWS! :D


End file.
